


Ginger

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was "Ford as the Tenth Doctor".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Prompt was "Ford as the Tenth Doctor".

"Who _are_ you?" shrieked the blonde.

"Who are _you_, Rose? Er. Right. I'm the bloody Doctor, who do you think I am?"

"You're not him! Return the real Doctor right now or..."

"It is me, you won't get another one, so shut up and deal with it."

"You don't look like him!"

"That's a trick we Timelords have; it's like cats have nine lives, we have thirteen. And you," he pointed a finger at Rose, "just made me waste one."

"Me?"

"Yes, with those Vortex-absorbing heroics you did. You'd have died, so I, well, _he_ died instead. Sentimental fool."

Rose looked close to tears.

"You can't be the Doctor."

"Hey look, I _am_ ginger!" the man said, ignoring her to examine himself in the mirror. "Something's missing though. Getting reborn is very taxing for my system, I need to reload my batteries, as it were."

"You said we were going to... Barcelona?" tried Rose uncertainly.

"Screw Barcelona, those amateurs wouldn't know a Pan-Galactic Gargleblaster if it hit them right between their noses. Yes! _That's_ what's missing."

He... The Doctor, supposed Rose mournfully, was now grinning maniacally, though in a rather different way than The Doc... well, than _her_ Doctor used to grin maniacally.

"Hang tight, baby, we're going to Milliways!"


End file.
